


Oil

by Kawaiicoyote, TrickTurner (AmaranthBlacktree)



Series: The Timed-Prompt Series [4]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Oil, Wing Kink, Wing Oil?, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/Kawaiicoyote, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthBlacktree/pseuds/TrickTurner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you'd follow instructions we could get to the fun stuff faster..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oil

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Sabriel  
> Prompt Word: Oil  
> Time for Prompt: 6 minutes

“Damn it, no! You have to rub at it. GENTLY!” He wasn't sure just how effective his loud squalling was, given that it just seemed to make the hands tugging through his wings do the exact opposite. Which would normally piss him off, if it weren't accompanied by the feel of a large grin pressed into his shoulder.

“I’m trying, but I’m not getting anything here, Gabe..” Sam said slowing his ministrations. He rested his cheek against the Angel’s shoulder and continued trailing his hands through fistfuls of feathers.

“It’s there, but you have to rub, not prod at it and expect it to spit oil. It’s near the wing joint, a little bump, you’ll know it when you feel it.” Sam followed his instructions and finally found the little nodule, gently pressing at it, he felt it release a tiny amount of oil that he methodically began to coat the golden feathers surrounding it. 

“I wonder if I could milk enough out for other…activities,” Sam said, leaning further over the Angel’s shoulder with a lavacious grin as he pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Behave, and preen…and I’ll think about it.” Was the snarky reply.


End file.
